Beyond the stars
by kikimon021
Summary: Suddenly one day, on her way back to Konoha, Sakura encountered a beautiful woman and her son. They were searching for someone, someone that Sakura knew very well, someone Sakura had known for so long, someone Sakura was dating, someone Sakura had already engaged to, someone no other than Uchica Sasuke. What stood between this woman, Sasuke and the little boy? Sakura must find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura kept staring at this woman who was standing in front of her. That woman was so beautiful, pretty in the most elegant and graceful aura. The way her auburn colored hair cascaded, the way her dark orbs made their moves, she was the most beautiful woman Sakura had ever encountered in her whole 24 years of existence. She darted her eyes from that stranger to the little boy who was standing beside her, the little dark haired boy.

"How can I help you?" Sakura asked

"Can you tell me how I can get to Konoha? I am a bit lost," the stranger woman asked

"Actually I am going back to Konoha. Do you want to follow me?"

"Thank you very much. I am Yamashita Mirai and this is my son, Saito,"

"I am Haruno Sakura,"

Mirai wasn't a shinobi, Sakura noticed. She wasn't strong and she wasn't fast. She was just a normal civilian but her son, he was somehow different and there was something mysterious about that little boy. The way he hid his face under the bangs, he was somehow mysterious and Sakura, call her crazy, could sense chakara from that little boy, a strong one.

"May I know why you are travelling to Konoha? You don't seem to be a shonobi,"

"I am in search for someone. He is from Konoha so I thought maybe if I go to Konoha, I might see him again,"

"Oh…he must someone important for you. For you to travel all the way to Konoha,"

Mirai grinned softly, holding her son's hard a little bit harder. For the rest of the day, they travelled, reaching Konoha by noon.

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san. Without you, we would have been still in the forest. Thank you very much,"

"It's okay. Do you mind if you tell me who you are looking for? If he happens to be someone I know of, that would save time for you,"

"I don't know if you have heard of him. His name is Sasuke-kun, Uchica Sasuke,"

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the name. Why was this woman searching for her man, Uchica Sasuke? Suddenly, she looked at the little boy again. Why didn't she see it before? Why didn't she see what he was hiding beneath his bangs? Those eyes, those red eyes, the Sharingan.

A/N: Please enjoy the story. This is my first time attempting a story with SasuSaku. Please R&R and if you like the story, you can follow and fav the story or drop a suggestion or anything you think about the story. Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mirai quietly followed behind the pink-haired shinobi who had somehow quiet down ever since the name Uchica Sasuke slipped out of her mouth. She had no idea why the shinobi acted this way and she dared not ask her. Had something bad happened to Sasuke? Had Sasuke been killed in action? She had no idea about the shinobi world. After all, she was just a mere human, a weak one. Sakura stopped in front of the Uchica's apartment, knocking on the door several time. If she could, she wanted to break the door and sort this out right away.

Slowly, after a few minutes, the door opened, revealing the sleepy Sasuke.

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked, his eyes trying to adjust the brightness outside his dark cool room.

"There's someone who wishes to see you,"

Sasuke darted his eyes from the pink-haired ninja to the auburn-haired who was standing quietly behind the shinobi. Sasuke's eyes widened upon seeing her and a small unnoticeable grin, which Sakura noticed anyway, quickly appeared on his face.

"Mirai-san, long time no see,"

Mirai just nodded with a smile, that feminine smile that Sakura would never be able to do. Sakura, with her eyes narrowed stared at the two interaction, using her genius brain to identify what they were.

"Come on in, Mirai-san. You must be tired travelling from such a far place,"

' _Excuse me! I came back from a very far place as well. Where's my welcome?'_ Sakura mentally complained in her head.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun,"

"And for you Sakura, I want to talk with Mirai-san alone. So please excuse us for a while,"

That was it. Sakura had been defeated in the very first round and she wasn't happy about this at all. Definitely. She needed to know who this woman was, and the way Sasuke, her boyfriend, acted wasn't normal at all. It was beyond normal, so gentle and sweet that he won't even treat her like this. She needed someone to talk to. Her head wasn't functioning well and who in the world was that little boy?

' _Oh god! Please tell me I have been thinking nonsense? Yeah yeah. The mission must have been stressing me out. Yeah. If I talk to Ino or Hinata, I will calm down and they will tell me I am just overthinking,'_

She needed to stay positive. After all, the whole story had not been revealed. She needed to stay strong and positive. She could do it. Or maybe not…

 **A/N: here you go, the second chapter. Thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews; they mean so much to me and aha, the reviews are quite interesting for me** **Please keep supporting my fanfic and I will try to update regularly during these days since I am on holiday mode. R &R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you want something to drink?"

The auburn haired woman shook her head softly, her hand softly brushing through her son's hair. Sasuke sat down on the chair, facing them, eyeing the child who had been quiet the whole time.

"Is it true, Sasuke-kun?"

Surprisingly, her voice came out soft yet cracked, as if she had already known the answer she was going to hear. He lowered his gaze to the ground, wondering how he should answer.

"Yes,"

"So it's true…"

"I am sorry,"

There was a moment of silence, neither spoke, both lost in their own thoughts. There was nothing to say anymore and for her, the feeling she was feeling was so intense. True, she had been expecting this and she had manned up for this but the feeling she was feeling, the way she was acting right now were very different from she had planned. Slowly her vision began to blur and even before she noticed, she was sobbing, quiet moans at first but as the pain in her heart deepened, so did her wails. The little boy wondered why his mother was crying so hard and it was not like every day that his mother would cry and embrace him so hard. Not knowing how to deal with a crying woman, Sasuke got up and handed her a few sheet of tissues and waited until she stopped shedding tears.

After a good minute or two, she stopped crying.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke-kun,"

"That's okay. You haven't introduced me to this little guy yet,"

Sasuke was quite interested in this child, after all he was an Uchica, just like him and what was even more intriguing was that child had already awakened the Sharingan at such a young age of four. If he was not wrong, this child was a prodigy, just like Itachi.

"Oh yes. Sasuke-kun, this is Saito, my son,"

"Nice to meet you, Saito. I am your uncle, Sasuke. Come to me for a while,"

Mirai bit her lower lips, not knowing how to explain what had happened five years ago. She just looked at the way Sasuke pulled the kid onto his lap and patted his back. The picture was perfect in her eyes and she did not want to destroy it. She just bit her lips. How could she tell the truth? How could she?

 **A/N: the third chapter. Please R &R. If you love the story, please follow or fav it. Thank you 3**


End file.
